The invention relates to substituted quinolones and to processes for their preparation as well as to their use for the production of medicaments for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of diseases, especially for use as antiviral agents, particularly against cytomegaloviruses.
WO 00/040561 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,363 describe quinolones with activity against viruses of the herpes family. EP-A 612731 describes quinolones as antiviral agents, particularly against HIV. WO 02/009758, WO 02/085886 and WO 03/050107 claim quinolones as broad-spectrum antibiotics. WO 97/004775 and WO 97/004779 describe quinolones as inhibitors of PDE4 and TNFα, among other things for the treatment of antiinflammatory diseases and HIV. EP-A 276700 describes 8-cyanoquinolones as antibiotics. WO 02/026713 describes quinolones as antiparasitic compounds.
On the market there are structurally different agents having antiviral activity, but their breadth of application is severely restricted owing to a pronounced side-effect profile and a possible development of resistances. New agents for a better and more effective therapy are therefore desirable.
One object of the present invention is therefore to provide new compounds with equal or improved antiviral action for the treatment of viral infectious diseases in humans and animals.